


Father?

by RedPirate



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Brudick - Freeform, Daddy Issues, Family Issues, Implied BruDick, Jason Todd is a Dad, Jo being Jo, Timkon, overly loyal Damian wayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPirate/pseuds/RedPirate
Summary: Damian isn't Bruce's son, however Jason's. But Jason can't be a father, especially the care taker for a child like Damian Todd.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea of what if Jason was the father of Damian because of his time with Talia... so yeah, enjoy.

The test results had come back, Bruce was in the cave staring up at the monitors as the results loaded. At first Bruce had been skeptical when 10 year old Damian came to the manor, the boy always claimed that the batman was his biological father, they shared many traits though. He had accepted the fourth Robin as his son and called him a Wayne. He became his partner, his Robin, Damian had learnt to adapt with them as he grew. He saw Bruce as his father. But there was that itch, that unknown feeling of doubt. 

 

Thus the test.

 

As the red bar slowly filled while the batcomputer completed the analysis, he heard another walk behind him and a steady hand rest against his shoulder, he looked up to see his first Robin looking solemnly down at him. “Bruce..?” Dick knew what was going on, he had heard Alfred and Bruce discuss this last night, he didn’t expect him to actually go through with this. 

Damian  _ was _ his son… right?

 

Bruce cupped the hand on his shoulder with one of his own, “I need to be sure, Dick.” Talia could have been lying when she dropped Damian on their shoulders, the bat clan can house more boys, the league has no tolerance on mistakes. Even if what the monitor shows,  _ if  _ it is.. He couldn’t think about that. Damian was now twelve years old, two years have done him well. 

 

Three sudden beeps and the two both snapped their attention to the screen. 

Blood analyse complete.

 

843: DAMIAN WAYNE 

 

They stared at the monitor at what felt like hours, only a few minutes and they’d see 001: BRUCE WAYNE. Then they’d be able to just push this under the rug and forget about this day. But the result they got said otherwise. 

 

428: JASON TODD

 

**MATCH**

 

Silence, all eyes were locked on the screen. Sudden shock filling their heads and Bruce stood up so fast that the chair toppled over, quickly his hands were at the keys, looking through the notes presented but there it was. Clear and simple.  _ Jason was Damian’s biological father. _ After the second Robin came back from the dead he spent a number of time with the league of assassins. It’d have to have happen  _ there _ and  _ then _ .

 

“Jason!?” Exclaimed Dick, his jaw hung open.  **_MATCH_ ** . “Jason’s a father!  _ Damian’s!?” _  He was flabbergasted, bewildered, in total shock. He ran gloved hands through tangled hair, caressing his scalp as that information sunk in. “Jason is Damian’s dad…  _ Jason _ is  _ Damian’s _ DAD… Jason is..” those four words kept on slipping from Dick’s lips, slowly becoming quieter until he was left with a dumbstruck expression with shaking hands. In small panic Dick started to pace about the 

Damian wasn’t Bruce’s son, he didn’t have a son. Damian was Jason’s, how couldn’t of they’ve.. He’s been here for two years, how would he handle finding out his father really wasn’t his… 

 

“Bruce…” Dick let out in a defeated breath, “Wha-What are we-..”

 

Bruce raised a hand, stopping him mid sentence as he balanced his hands on the desk. All this time he thought Damian  _ Wayne _ to be his son, now his whole world was shifting. “This…” He felt a pressure in the back of his throat. “This  _ doesn’t _ …”

 

“What the hell is this?” 

 

They both spun to see Jason, staring at the monitor with his name on it. His hand tightly squeezed the helmet under his arm, his red domino was still on but his shocked expression wasn’t concealed by it. He couldn’t keep his eyes off the screen, even as Dick and Bruce approached him. 

 

When Bruce begun to speak Jason’s eyes snapped to him for a moment before going back to the screen. “Jason, we need to.. We need to talk.” He looked back and forth from the screen to his second robin, he could see Jason’s knuckles turn white from how hard he was holding the helmet. 

 

“Wha-what do you mean  _ talk? _ ” He took cautious steps back, shrugging off Dicks hand on his shoulder before it was even placed. He looked at the monitor, seeing his name and picture shine bright next to Damian's. Jason remembered his past with Talia, after he came back. It was something that just  _ happened _ between them, nothing else. Damian was  _ Bruce’s kid _ not.. Not..

 

“This is wrong, something’s up with the computer. Bruce, no..” He felt his blood run cold to his fingertips, chest feeling tight and his throat choked on tight words. “Don’t,  _ no _ ..! I-I  _ What? _ ”

 

“What is going on down here.” Perfect, just the person Jason needed right now, followed in after him. Like father like son. But Damian wasn’t Jason’s son! He refused to even think like that, the demon brat has tried to attack him on multiple occasions.

 

But when Dick and Bruce turned to face him, different things stood out that they couldn’t see before. Certain features now made sense to them now, they could see Jason in him. More than just the shared attitude. 

 

But now all attention snapped back to Jason when Damian realised what was on screen, he swallowed heavily. Jason couldn’t bring himself to look down at his so--, Damian. The blood test was right in front of them, clear and simple as the screen shone bright in the dark cave. Dami was still in his robin uniform after training. 

Minutes of silent tension went by, they saw the way Damian tensed up, the cogs in his mind jammed at the presented information.  **MATCH** . It was the only thing they could focus on, what most could because Jason quickly came back to his senses, his hands flying to his head with the helmet being slipped on. Not looking back nor acknowledging the others protests Jason quickly stormed out of the cave. The other monitors on the batcomputer showed him charge through the manor, pushing back a curious Tim and Alfred. 

 

Helmet hiding any emotion the computer showed him charge out of the manor and run for his bike. Quickly getting out and leaving the remaining bats back in the cave, Bruce and Dick shared a look as Damian sunk into a chair. He stared lost into the monitors, a creeping cold rising up in himself.

 

“Father?”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian and Jason have to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in love, suggestions are totally open so comment if you have any ideas dudes...... I already have a minor plan for this but I'm open for more!!
> 
> (Also I'm not sure chapters will come out as frequent as this.)

Once he left the manor Jason just  _ drove _ , pushing his bike to the limits before it broke down for the fourth time this week, he later moved on foot to the buildings of Gotham as the moment of the situation washed over him. He was Damian’s father, not Bruce like Talia had said. He tried not to remember his time with the league of assassins, it was when he first came back from the dead. The Lazarus Pit was a awful reoccurring nightmare in present day. Him and Talia only spent that one night together, he was barely out of his teens when it happened. Young and horny and Talia took advantage of that.

Now they have a son. 

 

A son that she had intentionally failed to mention was  _ his _ , when everyone met Damian they were told he was the biological child of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Gul, it’s what Damian himself was taught and meant to believe. God the kid had tried to kill Jason before, with his less than tolerable attitudes. Jason had even once viewed them as brothers in a way, Robins united; not father and  _ son _ .

 

Jason now sat on top of Gotham, leant up against the gargoyle with his mask in his hands, he threaded the red silicone mask between his fingers, his head was still spinning in shock. He couldn’t be a father, he never had one around of his own.. Besides Bruce but Jason doubted that’d count. He didn’t know how Damian would react to this news, he always stuck to Bruce like glue and finding out that man isn’t his father… He couldn’t think of how Bruce was feeling. 

Everything they thought they knew about each other  and themselves has been flipped.

 

At the sound of something landing on the rooftop behind him Jason quickly pressed his mask to his eyes, knowing the extra  _ talk _ he would get from Bruce if he saw him out here without a mask or helmet, along with  _ other _ things. But this wasn’t Bruce behind him, the movements were too quiet, soft sounds from behind that grew closer. In quick curiosity he glanced over his shoulder to see the one person he really didn’t want to see..

 

Damian stiffed at the eye contact they made, both turned away like they were burnt. Jason let his legs dangle over the sides of the building, the height didn’t bother him. His biological attachment behind him however made his blood go cold all over again. He didn’t acknowledge the twelve year old as he sat next to him, looking out into Gotham city and the blaring sun of the late afternoon. This was one of those rare times in the city where it wasn’t cloudy and the skies were clear and bright. 

 

Some time later, none of them could tell - Damian sunk down on the edge next to his fathe-... Jason, Bruce tried to speak to him about it. After the bright monitors displayed the results there was no keeping it from him. But Damian wouldn’t hear him and Dick. Robin ran out in his uniform, Bruce tried to follow but Dick stopped him, he needed time.

 

“How did you find me…?” Jason’s voice was hoarse, as if he hadn’t used it in months. He rested his chin in his hands, leaning forward and peering down into the busy streets of Gotham. What Jason wouldn’t do to blend in with the people down there and not be here right  _ now _ .

 

Damian knew where Jason would be. He stared out into Gotham with Jason as he spoke, it was soft, completely out of character for someone with such a stern personality. “You’re the only person in Gotham City that has his favourite Gargoyle”. It was a fact that everyone at Wayne manor knew. 

 

He looked away, Jason tapping quick fingers on his Red Hood that was pressed against his thigh, couldn’t even see his  _ son _ . It hurt to think of him as a son, he felt betrayed with Talia; even with Bruce.. 

More silent moments went by, the tension strong. Hairs standing on the back of their necks.

 

“Jason…?” Jason didn’t answer, pressing his chin into his opposite shoulder to Damian. “.. _ Father? _ ”

 

“ _ Don’t _ !” Jason hand held out in front of his son, shoulders snapped up. They were now face to face but Jason held his eyes shut. “Call me that.” He swallowed thickly, turning away before opening his eyes back to the sight to Gotham; reasuring Gotham. 

 

He didn’t need to see to know Damian was scowling, “-Tt-” A pause between them. “You and I both know..” He felt Dami scoot closer to him, another few itches and their sides would press, Jason could wrap his arm around his s _ o _ \--...

 

But Jason leant to the opposite side, heat in his shoulders, the sinking feeling in his chest tightening. “So.. so  _ what _ Dami, just get back to the manor!” It felt wrong to snap like he did when -Fuck!- Damian.. --  _ Damnit!! _ Jason couldn’t even admit it to himself. “This  _ shouldn’t _ change..-anything! Bruce is still…  _ has to _ ..” He suddenly stood, taking fast steps away, arms hugging his sides and shoulders kissing his ears. 

 

“Fath--... Bruce is..” Even Damian was still confused by the situation, “Mother always said that the  _ Batman _ was my biological father.” His voice started to rise, “But you’re my father, not Bruce..” Jason heard him get up and walk behind him, a small hand rested on his elbow. Jay held back that urge to push him off. 

“Please… father..”

 

For the first time Jason turned to look down at him from over his shoulders, Damian was looking up at him with a lost expression. Green eyes staring up at him, the same vibrant green as Jason’s.. He’d never seen Damian so unsure, always so stern and serious. He didn’t have his mask on with the rest of the uniform, he could only imagine what Bruce would say to him.. But Jason guessed that really wasn’t his job anymore.

 

“I-....” His eyes dropped to the cracked concrete, “I d‘on’t know, Dami..” a muffled mumble as he rested a hand against his mouth. Damian walked around him and Jason really saw how much they resembled each other. “I’m not your… I  _ can’t _ \- I mean.. What if it was wrong, maybe the bat-computer malfunctioned or something. Bruce  _ he- _ .” 

 

“Mother used to speak of you…” Damian said it as if it was nothing. “When I asked about the Batman,  _ Jason Todd _ .. Always spoke with your full name. She talked about your training, you were a example I had to  _ follow _ . Everything about you she spoke differently compared to Bruce, but I was always told that  _ he _ was my father.” He paused and took the hand off Jason, holding his opposite arm with it. “When I met you.. I knew something clicked but it just…I-I”

 

When he stopped Jason couldn’t help the tug in his chest, Damian sunk down into himself, lost for words completely like Jason was. But Jason went down on one knee so he was down as Damian’s level, he didn’t know what he was meant to be doing here with the kid. He was still struggling to come to terms that this is  _ his _ kid, demon brat’s a Todd. A hand pressed to Damian’s shoulder and the boy looked up at him. “.. _ Father _ .” Jason cringed at the title, the hand tightening on the shoulder.

 

“Let’s get you back home, Damian…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr:
> 
> PirateFrost


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half a day into the news and Jason's still struggling to look at his child, Bruce is... well, as well as a man who just discovered his son isn't his son can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the support on this fic has been amazing you guys!! <33 I love writing this. However I am lost on a few ideas so any thoughts or recommendations would be highly appreciated . Feel free to comment or contact me on my Tumblr!!
> 
> (more should come soon seeming as next week I have no working classes XD)

The ride back to the manor was in any words: _Awkward_. Jason managed to get his bike started again, Damian tried to help but he was pushed away while Jason worked on getting it working. The starting roar from the engine was the first bit of good all day. Because Robin arrived without his mask Jason made him ride with his red hood on, it was big and kinda stunk.. Jason has been meaning to clean it out. He told Damian to hold onto him as he drove, couldn’t help shivering as the arms wound around his sides and the jagged ends of his helmet pressed against his back.

 

It was about 11:30 PM when they made it down the driveway to the manor, Bruce would’ve already left for patrol, hopefully with his other two birds. When Damian slipped off the back of the bike and took the helmet off he just _stared_ at Jason who had his arms rested on the handles, hands held tightly together under his chin with the constant quick tapping sound from his boot. Jason refused to look at his son, keeping his eyes locked on that one hedge with the crooked fence behind it out in the garden.

 

Damian just stood there, clutching the helmet in gloved hands, making memory of all it’s small scratches and minor imperfections. He felt the cold bite his skin, a shiver and a sneeze - that sounded like a kitten - made Jason snap his attention towards him. Damian looked at his father but didn’t make eye contact, they just stood there with the tension in the air stopping them from moving. It made him wish Dick was here, Grayson always knew how to handle Damian with all his moods.

 

Dick should be Damian’s father though.. The thought shouldn’t’ve tugged at his heart but Grayson was the one suitable for the job - besides Bruce of course, how he wouldn’t kill to go back a day. But the caring, compassionate, patient Grayson would’ve been perfect, the list can on as to why he’s better than Jason in every way possible, and Jason knew it, _everyone_ did.

 

Two minutes went by before Jason slipped off his bike, the side away from Damian however the fourth Robin walked around so he was behind him. Jason pretended it didn’t bother him but the unscratchable itch in his chest was still getting to him. He started to walk towards the door and on que as usual Alfred was there to open the door for them.

 

“Master Jason, master Damian.” The butler greeted them, Jason looked to the floor as he stepped past and walked in, Damian followed him like a duckling. Addressing Alfred with the usual solomon “ _Pennyworth_ ”, still fiddling with the helmet under his arm.  Usually Damian would never go near Jason at the manor, despised him until earlier. Now he had sat down directly next to him onto the couches around the living room.

 

Jason tensed up as he felt the couch sink down as Damian sat next to him, the boy still held his helmet in his lap. Fingers tapping anxiously on the bright red material. Jason held his mouth in his hand, leant hard on the armrest, Alfred walked back over to the two and it was clear that he knew what was bothering them.

 

“May I get you two anything?” But thank god Alfred was wise enough not to comment about it, not now. Not when the wound was still fresh and bleeding. However it was inevitable that it’ll be _discussed_.

 

“No. Thanks, Al..” That was Jason, looking up at the old butler, always willing to give help. It was something he could always appreciate about the man.

 

“Master Damian?”

 

Damian paused a moment, taking a deep breath. “Just the usual tea, Pennyworth.” Alfred nodded, walking out into the kitchen to start on the request. Silence again rested between the two, only the silent patting of Jason’s boot on expensive carpet. Damian slightly shifted every few seconds on the couch, adjusting constantly. Often closer to his…

 

“Are we at least going to..-” Jason held his hand up, shutting him up fast, he moved again on the couch. Watching as Jason chewed on his bottom lip, eyes trying to focus on anything than his son next to him. _That_ fact was still chewing at him. “-Tt-” Damian rolled his eyes, turning so his body was faced towards Jason. “How long are we just going to… You’re my _biological_ father we have to address this!-”

 

“We don’t _have_ to do anything, Damian..” Jason said with a exhausted voice… He was already sounding like a tired dad, he pulled at his face with both hands.

 

Damian crossed his arms against his chest, it highlighted the gold _R_ on his uniform. “You cannot just push this under the rug.. _Father_.” Last word spoke with a touch of salt, a trademark to Damian’s constant attitude.This was something Jason wasn’t getting away from anytime soon.

 

Jason swallowed thickly, Damian kept on calling him that. Reminding him he was a dad, Damian’s dad. It sent his mind back to his own childhood, back when he hid under the table while his parents fought, his own father was abusive. A petty criminal that was in and out of jail and when he was around Jason was often…. He didn’t like to think about it, it hurt to remember.

He wouldn’t admit it to even himself but he was scared to be a dad in that fear he’ll be like his own father… Even if Damian was a brat, no one deserved to have a childhood like he had.

 

“I-I.. don’t know Dami, I just need time…”

 

Right on que to break the conversation Alfred came back into the room, he most likely heard everything but knew it wasn’t his place to comment. “Your tea, sir.” He set down the tray and went to leave the two to themselves, “Masters Bruce and Dick had left for patrol twenty you two arrived. However Master Tim is in his room resting - Although I do suspect he’s still awake studying.” It was a fact that Timmy never slept. “You two should also take the night off.. To _rest_.” They both knew why Alfred said it like that.

 

Jason stood and tried to ignore Damian standing with him holding his cup of tea. “Sure, I’m heading off anyways. G’Night..” Jason shortly left the room, Damian patting behind him until they parted into their own separate rooms, he swore he heard Dami mutter a _good night_. But none of them slept. Laying on their beds symmetrically, staring into the roof as their minds tried to wonder free of the thoughts eating at them.

 

\-------------------

 

However out in the night of Gotham sat the dark knight, rested on a gargoyle on the edge of a building, staring out in the edge of the city. He wanted to concentrate on the city, even if it was quiet. Anything to occupy his mind from thoughts and memories from the earlier day coming back to haunt him. The facts that his son wasn’t his son, that the fourth robin belonged to the second. After two years of accepting him and loving him as if his own son.. He didn’t want to think of what was going through Damians mind, couldn’t even imagine how Jason was coping.

 

Two arms curled around his shoulders and gentle lips pressed against his cheek, where skin mered the cowl. Dick had tried to comfort him all day, with or without the suits. Bruce was normally stern regardless if he had the cowl or not but today was a record and for good reasons, he’s stuck with him the whole night, closer when they were normally on patrol. The old team back together on the streets like when he was Robin. Dick sprinkled on three more light kisses, closer to his mouth before pressing their faces together. Cheek to cheek and as gentle as a rose, slumping to his knees and pressing the front of his body against the man’s back.

 

“Bru-” Code-names.. “ _Batman_ … Talk to me, please.” Nightwing begged, the whole night he’d only gotten orders from his _partner_ . Orders simple as _cover the back_ or _take out those two thugs_. Dick understood why, he himself was still trying to comprehend their situation..

 

Batman tried to shrug his first Robin off but Dick held firm, forcing Bruce to open up. “Not now, Nightwing..We have the focus.”

 

Dick rolled his eyes, of course he would try and avoid the subject with damned patrol. Patrol can go and get stuffed, this was something they _had_ to discuss. “On _what_ , nothing is out there tonight. Unless you want to double back to Arkham and release Quinn or Crane then we’re talking about this _now_.”

 

Practical Dick, one way or another he always gets his way with Bruce… _most_ times. He had his ways and tonight was no exception, a hand squeezed his cape, Dicks head pressed against his neck, light caresses from his hair. This was the treatment of a puppy that always made Bruce cave. He let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding in and leant back into Dick, a hand clamping over Dicks arm, turning his head to the right to meet Dick’s lips with his own. It was rare for them to share such passionate moments out in the fields in the masks of their uniform but right now it was something they both needed. Dick has felt touch starved from his lover in recent weeks and if this wasn’t reassurance than he didn’t know what was.

 

“Tomorrow… We’ll get them together and discuss what we’re going to do.” Another gentle kiss. “I promise, Dick.” Knowing that he used his real name Bruce was being sincere. Dick was content with that, even if he couldn’t get Bruce’s feelings out yet..

 

He’d just have to wait, they all would…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr:
> 
> PirateFrost


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick has to talk with Little D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took longer than usual, struggling with ideas and time. Had my year 10 formal last week as well as JayTim week which I still have to get back to. I promise to get more frequent when I have more a solid plan. Don't even have a proper plot plan yet... this is kinda short necessary filler. 
> 
> So yeah, comments and suggestions are really helpful here. Thanks y'all.

Morning came, Damian was up at the literal crack of dawn to train as usual, Jason was still in his room. None of them slept and the exhaustion was making the fourth robin disorientated, sloppy. Kept on missing ques, jumping to conclusions, missing the obvious signs. It was embarrassing for someone that had been trained to his stature. But it wasn't just the lack of sleep that was making him lose focus on morning training rituals, the subject had been on his mind all night. Kept Damian tossing and turning, becoming tangled in the sheets of confused thoughts.

 

Jason Todd, father of Damian. For him it was completely confronting, he always used to despise Todd but now he didn't know what to do with him. At tension times like this he'd turn to Bruce for guidance, however... Damian hasn't spoke to his "was" father since viewing the monitor the day before, he only heard the dark knight return to the manor with Grayson for a intimate night.

 

He threw another birderang, watching as it dinged off the dummy and bounced to the training floor, he let out a growl and threw the rest in his hands in swinging arms. It damaged some of the equipment around the cave, it didn’t matter. His fath--  _ Bruce _ was loaded, $10,000 in damage wasn’t even chump change to him. But it filled Damian with a sudden overwhelming guilt, was he allowed to damage his property anymore, did he even belong down in the batcave anymore.

 

The mantle of Robin Damian had seen it as a birthright, from his perspective of being the son of Bruce Wayne. He’d kicked Timothy Drake from the job and stole his place, Tim deserved and had worked hard for that role and Damian came in as a self entitled brat and stole it away from him.

 

“Little D…?” That voice from behind made Damian jump, he thought he was alone to train. 4:27am no one else was supposed to be awake, never was. He spun quickly on the spot, Grayson caught him with the startled look on his face, in any other situation Dick would’ve snickered at that shocked little face, but the first Robin held that solomon expression as he slowly started to walk towards Damian. 

“Dami…?” Grayson held a hand towards him, “how are you feeling, little D?”

 

Damian however crossed his arms, turning away from Dick, his constant scowl struggling to conceal the how he was really feeling, how could Grayson understand. When they both the Batman and Robin duo Dick was always there for him, one of the only people in his life he could talk to. “Satisfactory, Grayson. Training, the usual.”

 

Dick knew better, knew Dami better than most in the batfamily. Avoiding eye contact, overly short answers, facing away. Yep.. Damian was not his best and everyone knew why. Bruce said he’d talk with everyone about it today but right now the current Robin needed some one on one time with his  _ favourite _ brother. 

 

“Damian..? Come on.. Wanna at least sparr for a bit…?”

 

That managed to lighten Damian up a bit, he held his stern expression however approached Grayson, who which rested a hand on Dami’s shoulder, calloused fingers caressing his uniform. It was meant to bring Damian comfort but he couldn’t help the small dimples between his brows. Down at the training matt's Dick was holding back, as usual but he purposely gave robin the upper hand, getting a arm around Dicks leg to trip him to the floor. Damian fell on top of him and pinned both shoulders down, taking note of the lack of resistance.

 

“Got me, little D..” Dick said, tender smile. But with a swing of his legs and a quick twist of his hips he set Damian off balance, managing to flip and spin him around so he was down on his back. Dick swung him up so now he was the one on top of Damian, keeping most of his weight on his knees on either side of Damian’s thighs as to not crush the twelve year old. “Well… now I’ve got  _ you _ but good try.” 

 

Dick’s smile faded when he saw how discontent Damian was, on normal days when they spared Dami wouldn’t let Grayson get away with pinning him for more than 3.2 seconds. But today wasn’t his usual days, the shock of yesterday still coming over everyone. It was hurting the two involved the most. It was holding the fourth Robin back.

 

“How’s Jason…?” The way Grayson said it caught the younger boy completely off guard, he stiffened, hands tightening on the floor matt. Dick got the hint and pulled himself off of Damian and sat next to him, legs crossed with his palms in his lap. Damian cocked his head to the side. “Sorry… Sore subject.. I-I  _ just _ ” He sighed, “I’m worried, Bruce is too.. He barely slept and-and…”

 

“Grayson…” Damian stopped him, “Fathe-” A pause. “ _ Wayne _ , will be fine.” The way Damian ignored the emotional and mental state of the man who he once called his father made Dick cringe, he knew Damian had grown to be cold like Bruce but he had always cared about the dark knight. “Jason Todd is my father.”

 

A icy tingle ran throughout Dick’s blood, he hadn’t heard Damian call Jason by his first name before, he wasn’t even not fit to be his father. “ _ He _ Shouldn’t be… Dami” 

 

“Well he is, Grayson. Him and my mother conceived me.” A deep breath from Damian, gripping his left arm. Holding his head on his shoulder. “Even if I was lied to my whole life about Wayne being my biological father, I was always told by him to adapt. So I’ll adapt to this truth.”

 

It hurt Dick to hear Damian talk about his lover the way he did, right now trying to think of  _ Jason Todd _ being the father of his little brother hurt, he once saw Jason as his little brother, ‘little-wing’. That was before Red Hood and the pit, but to be a father of anyone was cutting into him, Jason was too reckless to care for much. He didn’t want to think of how he’d handle looking after a child. Even if Damian was as mature as he is. He wanted to talk about it with Damian before Bruce got everyone together and it already scared him how Dami was set in his ways.

 

“I’m Damian  _ Todd _ . Now.”

 

Dick swore he saw red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr:
> 
> PirateFrost


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought Father and Son and actual biological Father and Son attempt to communicate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love this AU!! Jason needs time and everyone is so overbearing, especially Damian!! 
> 
> Bruce wanted to help his "son" but he's a horrible "father" 
> 
> Comments and suggestions completely open because I'm still trying to figure out a interesting enough plot!!

9:47am:

 

Jason finally decided to leave his bed, a restless night of tossing and turning on his sheets. He rarely slept as it was, nightmares of twisted clowns and effects from the pit had haunted him every night. On his best nights he was able to doze off with a blank mind, his insomnia was only growing worse. But last night was a record, the heavy bags under his eyes that resembled day old bruises was his evidence. 

 

Even when out of bed he just paced around his room, trying to cope. Jason didn’t know why he even spent the night in the manor, his old room which brought him back to his times as the second Robin before the crowbar. His first night in the manor he couldn’t sleep much like tonight but that was completely other reasons. After a little while, having stepped on that little piece of carpet that stuck out awkwardly on the floor about four times he approached the door and held a awkward hand over the handle. It shook before he turned it and swung the door open.

 

“Good morning, Father… How was your rest?”

 

“JESUS-FUCKING CHRIST!?” Jason felt his heart leap out of his chest, “ _ DAMIAN _ .” The one person he  _ really _ didn’t want to be talking to right now, always so sneaky. It was a bat thing, everyone in the clan had that element of surprise. Dami held the record though, the floorboards outside Jason’s room always creaked when someone -- usually Alfred -- walked down the hallways. He liked it that way. But there was silence since he woke up, unless Damian was dead silent in his steps or he had been waiting outside Jason’s door for who knows how long. 

 

Damian however barely reacted to Jason’s sudden outburst, half twitch of his eye and nothing else. He was used to people shouting, usually from Bruce - Not anymore though, thank god. “How did you sleep, father?”  Damian repeated, standing straight with his arms pressed against his sides. So formal for a twelve year old.

 

He couldn’t help but cringe at the title, everytime demon referred to him as his dad. Sure he was but he wasn’t getting used to it and Damian reminding him wasn’t making this any easier. “ _ Stop _ calling me that.. Please, Dami.” Jason begged, rubbing a irritated eye with the ball of his hand as he walked out, feeling his heartbeat stay the same  _ Thumpthumpthump _ thump _ THUMP  _ pace after the little jump scare from his son. His shoulders tense as he walked past the current Robin. 

 

“But you  _ are _ my father, you can’t just hide tha-...” 

 

Jason cut him off with raising his right hand, “I-I know, Dami.. It’s just too early for this.” He was going to ask Jason weather it was early in the morning or too early with that fact but it was already clear he was pushing his biological father’s patience. 

He bowed his head down to Jason slightly. 

 

“Apologies,  _ father _ .” Although respectful it was driving the second Robin crazy.

 

“ _ Boys _ , can we speak?”

 

Another voice from behind and Jason jumped again, Damian showed more of a reaction this time around. “B _ RUCE God- _ DAMNIT. Why!??” Jason never did well when it came to jump scares and Bruce was worse than Damian and suddenly appearing behind them was his second heart attack before 10 o’clock. 

Damian on the other hand held still, didn’t turn and kept his back faced to Bruce Wayne. It didn’t go unnoticed to either of the other two whe Dami crossed his arms firmly against his chest, head held high facing the opposite direction, equal height to the legendary batman. “Good morning,  _ Wayne _ .” 

 

It did hurt Bruce the way Damian talked to him, so used to being called  _ father _ after two years of knowing the young man. Sure, he didn’t own the title, his adopted son was Damian’s father. In a way Bruce could see Damian as a grandson under some circumstances. But it wasn’t the same, Jason isn’t fit like he was the last two years to look after such a complicated child, one way or another Bruce needs to get  _ his _ child back on track.

 

“Sorry, Jason for scaring you..” Bruce took a breath, slipped both hands into expensive sweater pockets, “Please join me in the Batcave, Dick is there. There’s a lot that we need to discuss.”

 

“What does Grayson--” 

“Why is  _ Dick _ involved--” 

 

Both Robins cut each other off, sighing insync, hands on hips and head cocked down. It was becoming more apparent how alike they really were. “Damian..  _ Jason _ , he deserves input.” Bruce pressed, his foot starting to tap on the creaky floorboards, increasing in quick paces.

 

Jason scoffed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms strong, mimicking Damian’s previous action. “ _ Why _ ?! Though… Because golden boy is your boy toy. Or because you keep on playing favourites with your so’s--  _ Robins! _ ” Jason almost said sons -- more awkward than spiteing for Bruce. Robin father of Robin.

 

“ _ Jay… _ Jason.” Bruce sighed, his relationship with his first Robin was a touchy issue for everyone. Always so defensive towards his lover, it was something Jason always loved to taunt him with it. Dick’s reactions were fun the way he’d blush and stutter but Bruce’s always made his day. “ _ Jason _ this had NO relation to this situation.” 

 

“Which situation, Wayne!” Damian commented, driving the conversation away from Dick. “That my mother lied to me my whole life about who my biological father was?! Or the fact that Jason Todd -- the Robin everyone calls a  _ failure _ \-- is my father and has more potential than you ever had!!” Damian let his rage given to him by his father control his words. The statement that Jason could be better than Bruce at parenting made the other two’s blood cold.

 

Bruce scowled, feeling the anger grow in himself while faced with the disrespect from his fourth Robin, even Jason was in shock about it. “Damian --!! … You have no idea how-how.. Irresponsible that boy can be. Think of what you’re dealing with.”

 

“ _ Boy… _ ” Jason scoffed, rolling his eyes. “ _ Dealing with?! _ … who do you take me for anymore Bruce.” He’d have enough of this so soon in the morning. He’d played by Bruces rules for almost year since moving back into the manor, no killing, no guns with real bullets and never going out of line. Still he never could trust him… “I’m out of here…” He deadpanned.

 

He turned away from Bruce and walked down the hallway towards the many flights of stairs, he had all his gear and supplies in his bike bags so there was no need to go back in the room for anything before he left. He heard Bruce’s protests and in retaliation flipped him off with his own Robin bird. No one expected the creaking of quick steps following Jason down the stairs. He ignored Damian next to him as Bruce was shouting at both of them to get back and talk, threatening to cut (non-existing) allowances, advanced bat tech, even trying to ban Damian from patrol nights, something he always held tight. Still treating the kid as if he was his father, it wasn't his job anymore...

 

But they both left the house, Jason started to punch the walls to the outside walls, cracking bricks and tearing his gloves. Damian sat next to him, staring solomon at his father's outburst. 

 

He could understand where his anger came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr:
> 
> PirateFrost
> 
> (contact me there if need be for any ideas or suggestions for this)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bike rides before Roy and Kori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am running low on ideas and inspiration, this one is a little bleh.... idk how long I'm going to be doing this with how it's going..... idfk my dudes
> 
> Honestly suggestions are needed..  
> thanks for enjoying so far though...

“So are you coming or not?” 

 

The sudden question from Jason took Damian by surprise as the second robin straddled his motorcycle, after the  _ incident _ with Bruce and after Jason’s little fit beating the wall they both wanted away from the manor and the other bats and birds. Dick had tried to help Damian but came off cold, Bruce just pushed them both. Belidding Jason, trying to decide what was  _ best _ for Damian. 

Not cool, Batman

 

“What do you mean  _ coming or not? _ ” Damian asked, his usual scowl creating dimples between his eyes. He adjusted his sweater - his own nervous habit - and approached his father. 

 

Jason sat on the bike, kicking up the stand, shifting the weight of the vechnical’s balance between both legs as he looked at the confused twelve year old. “I’m heading to a safe house, Dami… So..” He dropped his head momentarily and let out a groan. “I know you’re going to follow me anyways so can I offer you a ride?” After said Jason went to adjusting the gears, getting the bike into neutral so he could roll it around.

 

Without answering Damian climbed onto the back, slipping his arms around Jason’s waist and pressing himself into his father’s back. Jay rolled his eyes at the sudden contact, pulling his bike out and into the parking lot. He shifted his shoulders, cringing slightly at the small finger digging into his sides. 

“Helmet, Damian. It’s in the left bag.” Jason said, pressing the red domino to his eyes. He didn’t really need it but he couldn’t know who would recognize the Red Hood’s cycle with the little Robin wearing his helmet on the back.

 

“I won’t need it.” Damian protested and Jason could feel the softness of a cheek against his jacket. However a helmet is something Jason wouldn’t let the child go without, in the case of a accident Jason was practically immune to traumatic brain trauma since the whole… Crowbar incident. But Damian wasn’t and he wasn’t taking any chances. He was just trying to be a decent human being. (Refusing to accept this as his father worries).

 

“Put it on or get off, Demonian”

 

“-Tt-” Classic Damian, but listened to his dad. Pushing off him before unzipping the secure bike bag, pushing through the many guns, knives and ammunition belonging to the infamous Red Hood until he pulled out the oversized helmet. He reluctantly slipped it on before returning to his previous position and Jason couldn’t help cringing at the tighter hold Dami now had, along with his jagged helmet digging into his back.

 

At least he’s safe… “I’ll get you your own helmet soon, just sit tight for now.. And try not to rock the bike this time.” Heavy thing could’ve tipped their last ride with Damian constantly squirming in the apparent  _ stinky  _ helmet. 

 

“It’ll do for now, father.” Jason held his breath. “Please, let us leave. Don’t need Wayne coming back out to lecture us.” Damian deadpanned.

 

“Did you mean what you said..?” Jason asked, trying to get the engine going with the ignition key, a  _ ru-ru-rumble _ before dying flat. Goddamnit this bike sucked! He pulled out the starting peddle, resting his boot on it before saying. “About  _ me _ being better than Bruce at… this.” He pushed down, slamming the peddle. A small roar from the bike before dying down quick.

 

“Of course.” Damian answered. Jason stepped on the peddle again, another grumble from the engine, louder, warmer.

 

“But, why…?” Jason couldn’t stop the question that had been eating at him, Damian was always the more cold but rational member of the bat family. he pushed harder on the peddle. So close, he needed out. “The man is loaded, responsible, the  _ goddamn  _ Batman and not to mention he has actual experience with difficult children.. No offense, kid.”

 

Final kick and the bike was roaring, he felt the powerful rumble in his hands as he gripped the handles strong.

 

Clutch in, down in first gear, Getting ready to move Damian thought of his answer, calculatitly he simply stated, “Blood is thicker than water, father.” A pause. “Please, let us leave this place.” 

 

Right now Jason didn’t understand any of this, Dami’s his son, Talia lied, Bruce is a ass… Actually he could believe that one. Jason chuckled to himself before taking off on the bike, out the Wayne Manor drive way and onto the highway, Damian held him tighter than the first ride. This time he struggled to ignore it, sure the bike wasn’t exactly  _ safe _ but Dami was never the one to fear danger. 

 

Silence for the first ten minutes, almost suspecting that Damian fell asleep against him. “Sure, I don’t care… I’ll be in 24c safehouse.” That stirred the current Robins attention, Jason had a ear piece, obviously on the phone to whoever as he navigated the roads of Gotham city. “Yeah, sure whatever, I couldn’t care less how you get here… Just have Kori’ fly you over, I just really need to talk about  _ something _ .”

 

Damian knew what he was on about, but not with who. It was amazing how much he didn’t know about his apparent father, something he’d have to fix later. Seeming as they’ll actually have time together now. It was silent between them again, just them and the roads of Gotham. Down abandoned allies and deserted parts where only scumbags and worthless thugs hung. 

 

Red Hood’s playground.

 

Doors to a garage opened as they pulled up a driveway that was hidden from general public sight, Jason drove them inside before killing the engine. Kicking down the peg then slipped off quick, half-forgetting his son that had fumbled before jumping off as well. Staying right on his tail as Jason played with a dial to get the door unlocked.

 

“Jaybird!!” But it swung open and two arms embraced Jason.

“Jason!” another voice, this one softer, “It’s so the nice to see you!!”  

 

Two redheads beat them to the safe house, one clearly glowed and one clearly gave Jason a headache. Even if he hugged his best friend tight before pushing him away to greet- “Kori’, Roy.. thanks uhh, for coming.” Damian in the background was not helping with Jason’s growing nervs. 

 

“Jason!” Kory praised again, gently hugging her friend, Jason ignored the sudden heat everywhere. “How are you--” She looked over his shoulder, seeing the small angry confused child. “Hello, Robin.. Why are with Jason?” Kori’ asked, clearly confused as to why these two bat bois were together without any of the violence. 

 

The arrowed redhead spoke up, resting a arm on Starfire’s shoulder. “Yeah, why is your demon brother here at  _ your _ safe house?” A smirk, “Do you have your little bro as a hostage against the bat or better you’re  _ his _ hostage for bat-cookies.” 

 

Jason however pushed away from the outlaws, standing parraly to Damian. “He’s not my brother, Roy…” He stopped Arsenal from saying the (once) repeated  _ of course you’re not actually brothers. _ However Jason started to stutter, breathing deep with the heat coming back without Kori’s help. “Well you see, why I wanted… to  _ talk _ about.. Now with Damian I-I….. 

But Damian finished his sentence for him…. 

 

“Arsenal, Starfire. I am his son. .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr:
> 
> PirateFrost


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outlaws + Safehouses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter with not much going on, I really do apologise. Both school and work have really been getting in the way of my writing, I'm trying to get these out as quickly as I can but I can only do so much.  
> I've got more of a plan now for this AU but there's other fics I wanna work on like catbirds and the waters away from home. As well as others. So updates may not come out as frequently. 
> 
> I promise next chapter we're getting into the daddy issue juice.
> 
> Thanks again for all the support though, still open for more ideas and suggestions though. Never hurts.
> 
> (Comments are always encouraging :]

Damian dropping the bomb like that was unexpected, just about as unexpected as Roy bursting out into laughter… well, coming from the infamous Roy Harper perhaps it wasn’t too unexpected. Kori’ however just stayed on the spot, hovering as usual as she circled around her partner who was in his giggle fit. “Roy?” She called with that delicate voice, resting a warm hand on the gingers back. “Roy I do not think young Robin is  _ kidding _ .” Jason was on the side, head in his hand as he felt his face burn from embarrassment.

 

Roy stood up straight, turning to Jason, “okay okay okay okayokayokay, Jaybird.” Another chuckle, cough, continue. “I remember that time you described that kid as the literal spawn of satan, a Damonian.” A pause, Jason just stood there. “ _ Wait _ … Jaybird is the brat serious?” Roy gapped, it was incredible how quickly humour could shift into shock. “Is-Is  _ he _ ACTUALLY your son..? Oh my---” He finished with a deep - over dramatic (even by Roy’s standards)  _ Gasp. _

 

“Well, --Roy.. The kid.. . _ well  _ Bruce..”

 

“He is. My father.” Damian blurted, standing proudly in front of Jason, hands on hips. Jason’s face burned as his other outlaws stared dumb struck in front. “I know  this may seem. Unusual, but he is my  _ biological _ father.”

 

Kory piped up, hovered several feet as she circled around the two, her fiery glow illuminating them. “Are you sure,  _ Jason, Damian? _ ” She asked, gentle and calm like her usual tameranian self. Orange hands placed on each of the boys shoulders.

 

This time Jason spoke up, his head bowed to his feet, “Yeah..  _ Yeah _ , I’m sure Kory.” Jason went to rest his hand on Damian’s other shoulder, but hesitated like trying to smack a  _ really _ big spider or touching a white hot stove.

He couldn’t do it.

 

“Well,  _ that’s _ surprising!” Kory spoke up again, still sounding calm but visibly ecstatic, skin glowing brighter and hair igniting. It didn’t burn but she felt so warm. “Isn’t it, Roy?”

 

Roy snapped like ice from his shock. “Surprising is a understatement, babe... Jaybird, what’s going on…?”

 

They spoke for about hours, Jason, Roy and Kory. Jason sent Damian into his bedroom, the twelve year old left without question which was surprising. But Damian heard them talk, about him. Roy and Kory were curious about everything but Jason just had to let this out to the only two people he trusted. The way he talked was alarming, he couldn’t stop. 

 

_ “I-I don’t know how to be his father…” _

_ “Jason, I believe you can do this.” _

 

After all the time the three of them have worked together as the outlaws the trust Jason had was astonishing, Damian understood why he had to leave the room. He soon began to doze off though, exhausted from the sleepless night before. Leant up against the door, knees against his chest, his head in his arms which pressed against his knees. He went in and out of consciousness. 

 

_ “Jaybird I know what your dad used to do. But you’re not him…” _

_ “Roy I know.. But I can’t just take away what Willis did. Damian can’t… I-I don’t know. You have to understand, all I’ve had is Bruce. We’ve both only had Bruce. On my own I can’t...” _

 

*************************************

 

“Thanks for dropping by, I-I needed this after the last couple days.” 

 

“Don’t worry, Jaybird. Just call us.. Seriously, any time you  _ want _ us.”

 

The door clicked closed and Damian took that as a cue to leave the room. He saw Jason in the living room, back pressed against the door with a hand pressed to his eyes, so so tired. Deep breath in, deep breath out. Deep breath…. He stood up straight and eyed Damian.

“You hungry, kiddo?” Jason asked, a yawn following.

 

“I could eat, what is there, father?”

 

Jason stalked over to the old pantry that he hadn’t opened since he was here last time about over a year ago, this was his favourite safehouse and it sucked having to leave it behind when he moved into the manor with the bat family. Now back there really wasn’t much to choose from food wise, canned peaches and beans. All he had. Really needed to go food shopping with whatever money he had left from raiding Bruce’s account.

 

“You have beans for dinner and if you’re a good boy you can have peaches for dessert.” He saw Damian roll his eyes in the corner of his vision, he couldn’t help but chuckle. “I know, Dami. It’s a bit shitt-” Responsible fathers don’t curse.. “It’s crappy, I’ll restock soon, okay?”

 

Without a can opener Jason retorted to use a knife to get the can open before handing it to his son complete with a half bent spoon. “Thank you…” Damian muttered, at least he was trying to sound grateful. They sat in silence for the most part, Jason turned on the small flat screen TV but none of them were watching. 

 

Time went by quick, 8:47pm… Day’s gone so fast, Bruce would’ve been getting ready for patrol around about now. Damian should’ve been getting into his suit with him but-- 

 

“Father, I’m quitting Robin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: 
> 
> PirateFrost


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I have been way too busy as of late with school, work and Christmas/new years really got in the way for everything.

The news shouldn’t’ve been such the shock it was at first, Damian had just said it so casually that it barely phased Jason as he laid out the pillow and blankets against the couch. But that statemate ‘father, I’m quitting Robin.’ was beginning to sink in fast. The role of Robin was seen as a birth right to Damian, it was a honor for all the previous birds. However Dami was the one to hold it so close.

 

So having him just come out and say that made him stumble a little getting off the couch, both empty cans of munky beans in hand dropped and clattered on the old crappy floor. Jay didn’t care much for the tomato sauce stains. But turning he made hard eye contact with his  _ son  _ who stared back with full seriousness. Robin was something Damian held as a medal of honor, he bloody stole the mantle from Tim. 

 

“Bruce doesn’t need me anymore, I’m with you now.” 

 

The absolute commitment the kid had to Jason was worrying to say the least for the second Robin.

 

“Of course Bruce…. He should be needing.. You’re his---” 

 

“I’m your son, father.” Damian cut him off.

 

Jason sighed, “That wasn’t what I was going to say, Dames… You’re his  _ Robin _ , you should be out him stopping crime and kicking butts.” Right now, Jason was still in slight lasting shock from the last few days after the news, now his son was completely cutting away from his past life just so he could be with his  _ father _ . Jason cringed again.

 

“Not. Any. More.” Damian responded in that zero-tolerance voice he was so known for using, “I’m going to join you, the Red Hood as his partner in fighting crime.” He talked as if it was already happening.

 

“Uhmmm, Damian,  _ no _ .” Jason sighed, “You belong with Bruce and Dick in the crime fighting carrier.” Jason paused and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I work alone on this, ‘kay?” 

 

“You work with Harper and the alien as outlaws, no fair!”

 

“Not as much as I used to.” In truth Jason had rarely gone on missions with the outlaws ever since he’d been back living at the manor. No reason to, Kory had Roy had their relationship going on in the background Jason was a third wheel upfront, he needed to get out for a while. Reconnect with his family, but not this much…

 

“I don’t work with children, I’m not Bruce.” The memory of a certain Robin child  _ dying _ from working with adults in crime fighting. “Later… please we’ll talk about this later, go to bed.”

 

Damian looked like he was going to protest however he swallowed his tongue, holding his arms tight against his sides. “Where?” He asked, a fair enough question given it was a one bedroom safe house with the two of them and he didn’t think they’d share the bed.

 

However Jason sighed and started pace around the small room, “uhmmmm, tomorrow I’m going to… figure something out. Just go to my bed tonight, it’s old and musky but comfortable.” He turned to face Damian, those confused wide eyes stared daggers into Jasons. All the too much. 

 

“Thank you father, I’ll see you in the morning.” Damian nodded in respect before wandering away in dragged steps. 

 

“Wait Damian!” Jason called, Damian turned to face his father. “Are you gonna just keep on calling me your father forever and all of time??” He asked, a cocked smile pulling at his lips. Damian smiled back coyly before nodding softly. “Well…” Jason rolled his eyes with the same smile. “Well, maybe… why not  _ Dad? _ ” 

 

Damian gave him a look that said  _ seriously, Todd… _ “It’s formal to refer to you as-” 

 

“Look, Dami, I’m not Bruce. If you are gonna call me anything that isn’t Jason, Todd or the Robin-that-died than I’d rather you call me Dad.” 

 

“....fine.” Damian huffed.

 

“Fine what??”

 

Another pause, before Jason could see him smiling again. It was rare to see the kid ever smile or show any emotion at all back at the manor and Jason would be lying if he didn’t say it was a relief to see the kid actually act like a kid. “Okay, fine…  _ Dad _ . Good night, sleep help.” He finally said, walking into the other room.

 

Jason thought to himself as he set up the couch with a pillow with the small picnic rug as a blanket, settling in with the kid could be… beneficial? He was at least accepting it to say the least. But it was still eating away at him from how he could be, from his own childhood his own father (when he was around) was completely abusive to Jason and his mother…. He shivered thinking about it, having Roy and Kory there to talk had helped him. 

 

But right now… “Good night..  _ son. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be more of a effort to post/write more chapters.  
> Usual, comments and suggestions (suggestions are so needed for this no joke, I am dry on ideasssss) are always loved appreciated


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out as Father and Son. Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudes, people, I am so sorry about how long this has been taking, life sucks big time. Balancing work and school together hasn't been easy and has left so little time for my writing.

“Why didn’t we just _,_ ” A rather nasty coated cough, “order the groceries online?” Damian coughed again and Jason couldn’t miss how he tried to hide a shiver, holding his sides as Jason pushed the cart in the grocery shop. Damian was up early as usual in the morning and woke Jason complaining that he was hungry and wasn’t going to live off of cans of beans with enough preservatives to last 300 years.

 

So, after minor bickering _‘Dami… five more minutes –come on…”_  they managed to get out of the safe house and to the closest grocery, opting for walking considering Jason’s motor cycle wouldn’t be able to carry the undeniably heavy bags of food. There was still a silent tension going on between them, feelings and words unspoken, after the night before they both hoped it’d all be slightly simple.

Calling Jason. _Todd._ Dad… maybe they were going too fast for comfort.

 

“Yeah Dami, every online order gets at least _something_ wrong, it’s better here anyways.” Jason pushed their cart along, occasionally Damian would throw in some protein filled bar or something with another word for kale-crap. Jason couldn’t care, he still had Bruce’s allowance card in his wallet. Let the kid go nuts.

 

**_“Achoo!!”_ **

 

“Christ, was that you?” Jason looked to his son to see him wiping his nose with his sleeve, pulling his coat (which was actually Jason’s, all of Damian’s belongings were back at the manor) tighter around him. “Dames… you getting _sick?”_   His nose was all red and Jason could see how pale he was through his natural tan.

 

“I’m fine.” The youngest Robin said, a little too fast. Sniffling his nose with the back of his sleeve.

 

“ _No_ , Damian.” Jason stopped the cart, Damian turned to face him, puffy red-rimmed eyes staring up at his father. “Not B, you can’t bullshit your way out of me. How are you feeling?”

 

Damian turned his head away, as stubborn as his father. “Cold…” He said reluctantly.

 

Jason would accept that, for now. He wasn’t about to let the kid get sick, he wasn’t _that_ bad of a care taker and Damian wasn’t so careless of his well being. Deciding that they had enough food to at least last them until Tuesday Jason headed for the registers where Damian helped loading them to the counter for the tired teenage employee to scan at a snail’s pace.

 

The young boy tensed as Jason shook his jacket off and slipped it around Damian’s shoulders, “I’ll take you to Dr. Tompkins later today.”

Damian _smiled_ leaning against Jason’s hip. He put his arm around his son.

 

They left the supermarket shortly after, Damian stayed under Jason’s wing during the walk back to the safe house, dropping off the groceries, before heading out again. Down to Tompkins office who was shocked to see Jason with Damian… Clearly, she hadn’t heard the news, Jason lied and said that Bruce wanted his _brother_ to drop him off at the doctors.

 

“Just a cold, bed rest for at least a day and antibiotics.” She said, much to Damian’s displeasure.

 

The way home was quick, instantly Damian was sent into the bedroom for much needed rest, followed by medication and hot chicken soup without the chicken… Vegetarian.

Damian didn’t want to admit it out loud but he appreciated how much his _dad_ was helping him, supporting him.

 

For the first time in… so long, he felt cared for,...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much plot here, so tired yeah... Stuff will continue, Jason and Dami work here..... surprises to come! 
> 
>  
> 
> (Bruce and Talia perhaps??? ;]
> 
> Tumblr:
> 
> PirateFrost

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> PirateFrost


End file.
